


Mythology of More Than The Blood Moon

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: The one where they are all Magical Creatures [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elementals, Humans, Light Seer, Night Seer, Vampires, Werewolves, lycan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Just a little back story and Mythology for 'More Than The Blood Moon'





	1. Humans

**Author's Note:**

> As asked this is some information and Mythology for 'More Than The Blood Moon'  
> Will update with more information as I go along. Each Chapter will be a different topic. If you have any questions just let me know and I will try to give some more information.

Humans are the most common of the creatures found in my world, though through my story only two have been noted right now. Hermione and Pansy. Pansy is a feeder for the Malfoy family and Hermione as of right now is just a normal Human. There isn’t really anything special about Humans except for their abilities to adapt and figure out ways to get things done.

Humans don’t really have mates; they don’t have the same chemical makeup that the creatures do. And because of that they don’t usually mix with the creatures. That being said they can; there is ability for them to mix, and to become partnered with a creature. When this happens the children that are born of these are hybrids and usually seen as something that should be killed off. They don’t live very long and are usually kept in hiding.

If they are able to hide what they are, there is a way for them to converse back into the human world and then pass down specific genes to their future dissidents. This doesn’t usually happen. But it is possible, and when this happens these children will find that they have the Mate gene. Meaning that they are able to find a mate and make that connection. If they make a connection their children will be the race of who ever they are mated with, and only rarely will they be human.

Humans that have a creature within their family line will have special abilities like say; heightened senses the ability to use certain kinds of magic or even an ability to see the future. Most human fortunetellers have some Shifter blood within them.

Blood Moon’s don’t affect humans at all though they do see them as something of a bad omen. They like to stay inside and hide away. The stories of the other races are just stories to them, legends even. At one point they all use to live together in a world of harmony. But the humans didn’t like it so they sent the others into hiding. This is possible do to humans being the largest race on the planet.

Now as stated Pansy is a feeder, feeders live in Vampire Clans. Their only job and life is to be a food source for the vampires of the Clans that they live in. They are raised from birth to be feeders. That being said they don’t start that job until they are about three or four. These human can live quite a bit longer. They are blood bonded to their Vampire master. So in Pansy’s case she is blood bonded to Draco to live as long as he needs her to be his food. So in her case she is quite old, though she only appears to be around 16. This is done with some ancient magic that only Vampires know how to preform.


	2. Vampires

As with most mythology these creatures do drink blood. The difference is that they can go out into the daylight and won’t burn up. They don’t sparkle (ha I made a joke.) But really, some things that are majorly different, you can’t be turned by being bitten. You have to drink the blood of a vampire and only humans can be turned. These Vampires are considered Half Bloods and are usually abominations and aren’t allowed into normal Clans.

Clans are families of Vampires; they won’t all have the same last names. But in a way they are all related to each other. This could be by marriage or by a blood mix. Which is when the head of a clan mixes their blood with an outside vampire. This makes it so that they become part of the family. Omega Vampires are married off to Alpha vampires; this is usually Man and Woman. Most Vampires aren’t married off to their mates, as to keep the family lines clean.

Blood Moon’s make Vampires lust of blood, but that doesn’t mean that they can’t control themselves. They just want to drink more and more blood. This can cause really bad effects on children and half bloods. Children that are born on Blood Moons are seen as abominations, there is nothing good that can come from them. Most are killed off after the mother gives birth. Children that are conceived on a Blood Moon are also seen as abominations, but are less likely to be killed off.

Vampires sit very low on the hierarchy of monsters/creatures that live in my world. They are just above Humans, and are seen as no better than the scum of the earth. It’s partly do to the fact that they drink others blood to sustain themselves. Each Clan has one or two human families that live within the clan that they feed off of. These humans are called feeders; their only purpose in life is to feed these clans.

Vampire Clans also have a hierarchy, as some Clans are higher than others. The Malfoy’s are one of the top Clans, making Draco a Vampire prince of sorts. Most Vampires’ don’t go to school or mingle with others as they are the lowest and most of the other creatures don’t want to have anything to do with them.

Every 500 years is about the equivalent to humans one year. After a while Vampires will stop ageing, when they get to the prime of their life, their body with stop looking older. This can very depending on how strong or powerful a vampire is. Most seem to stop ageing around there 40’s but some have been known to stop ageing before that. The youngest known Vampire stopped at 12.

Vampires can Mate outside of their race, but as most Vampires are married to someone of their race for power there are a lot of Vampires that never meet their mates and will never find their true happiness. That being said if they do partner with someone outside of their own race the race on the hierarchy is usually the one to win out. So a vampire and a werewolf will most likely get you a werewolf. That doesn’t mean that they can’t have a vampire for a child it just isn’t common.

Each Vampire Clan has it’s own sort of Magic that is usually dark and deep. It is only used to extend the lives of their food and keep the humans bound to them. That being said most Clans have different ways of going about it, and they don’t like to share. Though in a way some of these spells are similar. No Vampires know where they got this knowledge of this magic even so it’s still a closely guarded secret.


	3. Werewolves or Lycans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It always takes me a little bit to update these ones, but I am working on it. It's hard for me to sometimes get what the world is like down. Communicating what is in my head to words is hard... So I hope this helps explain some things.

As with most mythology, these creatures do turn into Wolves, but there is quite a bit of difference they can control their change, the full moon does get under their skin and tend to drive them nuts, but they don’t have to worry about it getting out of control and killing someone else. You can’t turn someone by biting them and a claw to the chest while very dangerous won’t turn you as well. There isn’t much known about how Werewolves came about. But what is known is that once you have the werewolf gene you can pass it along to all your children.

There is no way not to get it even if you were to be with a human, all your children would have the gene. They do age about the same as humans, but once they get to a certain point they will stop aging for a couple hundred years and then the aging process with start back up again.

Wolves don’t have clans, but they do still have packs, Alphas Omegas and even Betas. Ahead of the house the Alpha; there usually isn’t any other Alphas, maybe one other that will take over once the old head dies. They are only trained in this once the old head becomes too old to do their duty. Most wolves stay betas until the new head is chosen, then and only then will they become an Alpha.

Omega’s are more prominent, as they are the mates of the Alpha and bear all the beta children. There is a good chance that most packs will have up to three to four Omega’s and they are all for the Alpha. Their only job is to be bread and take care of the family. This doesn’t mean that they can’t do other things.

Omegas are raised by other omegas and can be, born unlike Alphas. Incest isn’t uncommon, and it is even less so in tight nit packs.

That doesn’t mean that you won’t find Werewolves that living on their own. A lone wolf isn’t very common, but it can happen and when it does, it is usually due to the wolf coming into their nature as an Alpha too soon. It is rare but it does happen.

These young Alpha’s are usually outcast with the knowledge that they won’t make it on their own. If they do, these wolves are gruff and hard to communicate with, but they have the biggest hearts, as they care about anyone and will take in strays just so they don’t have to go through the same thing that they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all of you're love and support as well as reading. You can always hit me up on my Tumblr; Ggeri Sminth if you would like to chat or see what I might be up too. This year I am also running a little survey to see what you my readers would like to see more of in my free time. ------>[Survey!](https://goo.gl/forms/MUBgTqU1NHxf4OTn1)  
> Leave me a little info I would be very appreciative of it all! As always don't forget to Comment and Kudo! Thanks! ^^
> 
> Ggeri <3 
> 
> And it at all possible I would love if you would look into this survey, it tells me what Characters that you would like to see more of or less of. You know who you might want to see dead! ------------>[New Characters!](https://goo.gl/forms/aJ0Z0cRGB30aAj9s2)


	4. Night Seer’s and Light Seer’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit more, this may or may not come up within the next couple of chapters... We'll just have to wait and see. ^^

Unlike Human fortunetellers who have shifter blood and can see pieces that might change and are only related to the moment that they are in Night and Light Seer’s see the future in full detail and they are never wrong. Night Seers are born of Nightmare blood while Light Seers are born of Dreamer blood, and as such, they have several things in common with their Creature relatives.

Light Seers are the most common Seers as they come into their power when something good full of light is about to happen. Which means that they come into it early usually as children. That being said they don’t really know that they are Light Seer’s and they never really understand their powers because they only see the good in the world and as such, they don’t really talk about it. Most only realize what is going on if there is a war going on and they start to see bits of light start to shine around them. These people live happy lives and then to mind their own business, they don’t really care about the world going on around them, only the light that they see around them.

Dark Seers are much different they are very rare and usually never heard of. Night Seer’s come into their power when something dark or deadly happens around them, and if they live a life full of love and light they will never come into their powers and they will never know the pain that lives in the world. This means that some will come into their powers when they are a child or maybe as an adult. It can range and usually, they won’t even see it. Those that do come into their powers usually have a difficult life, and the stress of always seeing death and darkness can turn them to drugs or even suicide just to stop seeing the darkness before their eyes.

Most Dark Seers aren’t seen in a good light and if they aren’t driven to darkness then they usually see their own murder/death. A prophecy that will never change, nothing they see can be changed it is set into stone and there isn’t anything that they can do about it. Because of this Night, Seer’s aren’t usually recorded, no one wants to know about all the darkness of the world.

All Seer’s prophecies are set in stone and there is nothing that can be done to stop it, the only thing that can be done is to wait and prepare for it. In the beginning, their powers will manifest as dreams that will seem way too real to be just a dream and as time goes on the more, they have prophecies they have the more they will come when they aren’t asleep. The prophecies will begin to make themselves known in the light of day.

A seer can always tell how soon their prophecies will come to pass, they have a sense of time that comes with seeing the future. Even if no one believes them, they know what they see will come to pass and sometimes it can be something scary to go through. In a family line once one Seer comes into their powers more are sure to follow. That doesn’t mean that they will all come into their powers but that each generation after that will have the ability lying dormant within them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all of you're love and support as well as reading. You can always hit me up on my Tumblr; Ggeri Sminth if you would like to chat or see what I might be up too. This year I am also running a little survey to see what you my readers would like to see more of in my free time. ------>[Survey!](https://goo.gl/forms/MUBgTqU1NHxf4OTn1)   
> Leave me a little info I would be very appreciative of it all! As always don't forget to Comment and Kudo! Thanks! ^^
> 
> Ggeri <3 
> 
> And it at all possible I would love if you would look into this survey, it tells me what Characters that you would like to see more of or less of. You know who you might want to see dead! ------------>[New Characters!](https://goo.gl/forms/aJ0Z0cRGB30aAj9s2)


	5. Elementals

Elementals are the most powerful of all the beings that belong to this world, they hold the reigns and can control almost all of the creatures. They are mostly known for creating the Blood Moon and their connection for Shifters. This connection is what makes them seem like they are the most powerful when in reality they have only a slight power different than humans.

The first Elementals are humans that dabbled in Dark magic and were then branded for it, a curse that would be passed down from generation to generation. Though the first Elementals were all seen as evil due to the fact that they dabbled in dark magic the darkness began to lessen and lessen as the generation moved forwards. Due to the fact that Elementals are only humans with Magic, deep magic they live about as long as humans give or take about fifty years.

Elementals first began the control over the Shifters in their early years. Learning that some Dark magic could take control over another being, making it so that they became a slave to the Elemental. This is how the Elementals became feared, but over time the knowledge of how to take control of a Shifter was lost. There were also ways to break the power that an Elemental had on a Shifter as well as a way to become immune to this power.

The Elementals got their name from the knowledge that they have of the Elements that they would use. Before they got that name they were known as sorceress as most known Elementals were female and it was only through childbirth that the first male Elemental was born. Because of the male Elementals are far weaker than their female counterparts. Through their knowledge of Dark magic, they learned to enchant things and tended to experiment on Vampires. Due to there being so many of them, a few going missing wouldn’t be seen as an issue.

As the years went on the base of Dark magic shifted and they no longer focused on it some finding clean or good magic to use. The Blood Moon is one of the most dangerous spells conjured of Dark magic. There are now several lighter spells that aren’t as dark or dangerous. Though Elementals are born of the Darkness of the world that their families dabbled in, good Elementals did surface. They vow to never use the Dark magic unless that absolutely have to. Luna is one of these Elementals, she is part of an Order called ‘Shining Light’ there is a tattoo on the back of her neck of a gold cross that marks her as part of the order and acknowledges that she took the vow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all of you're love and support as well as reading. You can always hit me up on my Tumblr; Ggeri Sminth if you would like to chat or see what I might be up too. As always don't forget to Comment and Kudo! Thanks! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. You have no idea! I am always looking for new ideas to use in my writing. If you have something you would love to see me do let me know. You can hit me up on Tumblr at GgeriSminth.Tumblr.com I am always posting a bit about what I am working on and other things. If you are interested in being a Beta I'm also looking for one of those as well. As always Comment and Kudo. I love hearing what you think? Lots of Love. ^^  
> Ggeri <3


End file.
